


Friendly Fire

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Humor, Old Fic, Short, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: We're not playing strip poker. I don't care what I said when I was drunk.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 22





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Staring at the baby-faced devil, Caroline drawled, “We are _not_ playing strip poker. I don’t care what I said when I was drunk, Kol. Not gonna happen.”

“Oh, going back on promises so soon? I thought better of you Caroline. I am hurt _and_ disappointed.” he exclaimed with fake sadness.

“Great, disappointing you _always_ makes my day much better.” she beamed.

“Shame really, guess I’ll start breaking promises as well, since apparently they ceased to be sacred.” Kol sighed, turning around and leaving the living room.

Shouting, Caroline got up from the couch and ran after him, “Kol, stop!”

Reigning in his toothy smile Kol turned around, “Yes my dear?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Dare to do _what_ Caroline? Please, spell it out for me.”

“Ugh, I can see you’re enjoying this you evil dick.”

“That’s hurtful, truly I’m just not sure what you mean. Come out with it.”

“You _promised_ you wouldn’t tell him.”

“Tell who what?”

“You promised you wouldn’t tell Klaus, your darling older brother, that I have a major crush on him!” Caroline yelled in frustration.

“ _You do_?” a sudden starstruck Klaus appeared, but after her words sunk in, his face instantly turned smug and pleased albeit still a bit suspicious.

“Well and _I_ have kept my part of the deal. I never told him, you on the other hand…” Kol quipped, satisfied to have his small revenge on his best friend, that refused to entertain him and of course, to help the slowpokes move along - mostly though, just because it was fun.

“Kol Mikaelson you better run away - _right now_ \- to far, far away from me. Because when I catch you, I am going to flail you alive.”

“As much as that sounds exciting, I actually have plans, so goodbye kids. Behave yourselves, or you know just shag your brains out. Either way it’s fine.” Kol said, running away from the scene of his latest crime.

“Sorry love, usually I’d help you bury the body, but in these circumstances I’m quite pleased with the outcome, so strangely enough it appears I’m thankful to Kol _?_ ”

“ _Right_...how about we pretend none of this happened? Yeah? Great! Bye.” Caroline babbled, trying to leave but unable to do so.

Klaus grabbed her arm, laughing at her flustered nature, “Caroline, we both know my feelings for you have always been quite obvious and I never pushed the subject,” turning her around to face him, he continued, “but now that I know you feel the same, I won’t be dropping it so easily.”

“I never said I felt the same as you. I said major crush, not undying love.” she retorted.

“Ah, of course, because my love for you spans universes and centuries?”

“Something like that.”

“If I truly love you so, shouldn’t you grab me and never let me go? I sound like a catch.”

“You’re kinda arrogant to be honest, not my type.”

“I remember you devouring me with your eyes in numerous situations, so you enjoy my body at least. And I can’t change the arrogance, but I’ll try to dial it down a notch around you. But you’re not that perfect either, which only makes me like you all the more.”

Caroline seemed like she was considering it, although she seemed ready to run the moment he let her go, - _not that he would_ \- not when she was finally his and her words were out in the world. “Take a chance Caroline. You know you want to.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Caroline softly kissed his chapped lips and Klaus let go of her arm, ready to pull her into his arms, but she was quicker and dodged his loving embrace.

“ _Maybe_ , but certainly not on your terms. Bye Klaus.” Caroline said, blowing a kiss his way and out the door of the Mikaelson’s mansion. It wasn’t a lie, she truly had feelings for him, but she also knew being with him wouldn’t be easy - _she wasn’t ready yet_ , which is why it was a secret in the first place. _Damn Kol._ Klaus would just have to wait a little while longer.

“She’ll be the death of me.” he smiled, more than happy to wait however long it took to finally have her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
